The Ties That Can't Break
by SuperFrog101
Summary: Edward and Alice Cullen, Father and daughter, thought their lives were pretty much normal. Except that Alice's boyfriend Jasper is a vampire. His sister Bella comes to town and creates chaos.And what about the powerful creature lurcking in the shadows.
1. Memories always come back

This is my first story I hope it is okay I love twilight and used the story i was previously writing and made it Twilight.

* * *

The Ties That Can't Break

Another tedious day spent. It's the middle of November and the leaves have lost their vibrant green color. They fall to the ground breaking the bond they shared with the tree for their entire lives. I have lived a long and sometimes not so prosperous life. I've been so many places around the world but the one that I always come back to is Washington State. The memories haunt me here but the atmosphere around me is always in constant motion. It reminds me that life goes on. When someone dies there is another 6.7 billion others who are continuing with their lives. Grief can't consume me.

"Hey Jazz, I can't wait till Friday's game! We're so going to crush those Pirates" said Mike the wide receiver on Forks High's football team the Mountain Lions. I'm the quarterback.

"Yeah, Coach has us practicing like crazy; there is no way they stand a chance at winning" I answered back. After so many years of life this little game of frivolous football is what I look forward to.

Then I saw Alice, my girlfriend coming down the hall. People this day used the word girlfriend but it doesn't really mean anything at all does it. She isn't a girl who is a friend. Jenna is the love of my very long life. She has the most beautiful pale blue eyes that sparkle when she smiles and the palest unblemished complexion. She was so tiny and free spirited that I couldn't resist talking to her when I started another four years of monotonous high school. Her happiness is infectious. Her spiky black hair was blowing in the fall breeze. She gave me the most breathe taking smile but was interrupted on her way over to me by one of her cheerleader friends trying to talk to her.

Out of nowhere my attention was taken from my love to someone calling my name. It wasn't out loud but mentally. I turned to the left. It was like a blast from my past. The harsh memories assaulted me again bringing an all new realness to what I've experienced. Why was she here? What has she done? A frown appeared upon my face. She noticed it immediately

"What you aren't happy to see me big brother?" replied Isabella with a grin stretched across her face. I starred at with shock.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, I thought I would at least get a hug or some form of affection not some shocked thoughts, questions. Oh you thought I didn't hear your little mantra. Living among humans will do that to you brother. You lost your true nature. Well guess what your still a predator" she barely whispered the last part into his ear. She did this for harm of humans finding out their secret.

"Hey Jazz, and … umm I'm sorry do I know you?" Alice asked as she hugged her boyfriend.

"She is" "I'm" Jazz and Bella said at the same time. Bella was the first one to talk. "I'm Bella, Jasper's baby sister and you're his girlfriend Alice Cullen it is so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, I feel like I practically know you thanks to my dear brother" Bella said in a sickly sweet voice.

_Bella, stop whatever you're trying to do now. I __**love**__ her please cut the bullshit, _Jasper forced these thoughts into Liz's head.

"How come Jazz has never said anything about you. He is an emancipated teen, how can he have a little sister somewhere?" Alice asked in a threatening voice. To Bella it was more like a kitten trying to be a lion. It was cute in a sick way.

"I was in foster care; I too just got my freedom it would have been too much for Jazzy to have to take care of himself let alone me" replied Bella in the most believable matter of fact way.

"Well, I think we're going to be great friends! Do you like shopping? I love it and then if you do we can go shopping together. I think you need a makeover! Oh I can't wait!" Alice rambled off half squealing and giggling.

"I'm sorry Allie, Maybe you could plan all the girly things that you want to do with my sister some other time. I think I really need to catch up with Belly. I'll call you tonight okay I love you, bye" Jasper said to Alice. Once out of hearing distance "And you" Jasper said grabbing Bella's arm "Are going to have a long discussion with me about what you've been up to for the last 200 years or so since I have last seen you" hauling Bella to his car.

* * *

"How did you get here?" Jasper asked Bella as he was driving. "I ran" Bella replied like it was the only possible answer for her to have chosen.

"So how fast does your car go?" Bella asked in a giddy voice. "No" Jasper answered in a reprimanding tone.

The car came to a halt in front of an old building. Bella stepped out of the passenger's seat where she expected pavement but found dirt. How old exactly is this boarding house, she thought. Jasper walked up the stone pathway with Bella walking behind him. He opened the door and led the way up to a room.

"Welcome to my humble abode Belly" Jazz said as he invited his sister into his room. "Why are you here?" Jazz began to interrogate Bella. "Whoa you don't wait to get to the point; I'm here to see you. It gets lonely wandering the Earth alone for 200 odd years" Bella answered in a solemn voice.

"Don't lie to me, I won't ask you again Bella" Jazz asked sternly. "I began running and usually I stop when I feel like it and settle down for a few years run again. Something pulled me here. Don't give me that look Jazz. There is some power here. I thought when I sensed you here that it was only me feeling your power. In this day and age vampires don't last over 300 years old, for varying reasons Jazz, we are 600 years old, pretty ancient. Any vamp could feel our magnitude of power. But in your presence it isn't you, you have lost so much instinct and power it of had been you. So who was it or what was it?" Bella explained her reasons for messing up her brother's neat little world he has isolated himself in.


	2. Love Changes Everyone

This is Chapter 2 and the disclaimer i don't own Twilight. i'm new at this so i kinda forgot on the last chapter but I so wished i did own twilight.

And just so you know this is a crazy twilight. Vampires are different and the volturi or policeman vampires are called the Order. Hope yall like it !!! :)

* * *

"Maybe you were just imagining it Bella, I always thought you were on the verge of psychotic" Jazz said smiling at Bella. Bella got up from her seat on his bed to standing at the window. "I'm not crazy, I know I have done some things for you not to trust me but I'm sorry the Order was controlling me I… I…I" Bella broke into sobs the tears that would have been running down her cheek if she was human weren't there.

"I loved her too Jazz, I'm sorry I got her killed. I was young and couldn't control the aching thirst to suck dry any human in my way. I didn't want to kill your wife but they put her and me in a cage together. They forced me to end her life. We were stronger together don't you realize that. They tried to turn us against each other using our weaknesses at the time. Your Maria and my self control. I remember what happened here 200 years ago they tried to pull us apart again. 500 innocent people got dragged into it and died from it. While the world just thought there was an outbreak of the flu".

"Bella, how are we stronger together?" Jazz questioned Bella. "The telepathy, the ability we have to connect when we need each other. We love each other something other vampires can't even do" Bella explained.

_We have each other _Bella thought mentally to her brother. "So Alice looks just like your dead wife Maria" Bella replied in nonchalant manor. "It isn't what you think Bella; she isn't like Maria, Alice she makes me happy for once in my immortal life. Plus she is a kind, caring person unlike Maria." Jasper tried to explain his bizarre actions to Bella.

"Oh I know I just wanted to get a rise out of you" Bella said in a teasing way. "So are you in rolling in High School?"Jasper wondered trying to get off the subject of his love life. "Yeah, I guess. I get to annoy you all day and your human" Bella replied in playful tone.

"So I see you still drink from humans" Jazz said resentfully "And I see you still don't" Bella said in a sarcastic filled come back. "Don't be a killer Bella your better than that" Jazz wanted her to stop hurting others and herself. She sounds strong and cocky but she feels guilt for every drop of blood she has taken.

"I'll have you know the last person I killed was your precious Maria. You think I'm some cold blooded murder but I'm not. If I was you wouldn't pick fights because I would always win. All I have in this life is you. I could go to the Order right now and tell them the sins you have committed, fraternizing with a human." With that Bella opened the window and was almost out till she turned around and said "I haven't bitten anyone since the last time we saw each other, I bought a blood bank. I help humans and don't hurt them at the same time. I thought you would be proud of me." Then Bella bounded out the window. Jasper was downright shocked with the threat he was just given. He starred right out the window. Bella was far gone now, where he didn't know.

* * *

Bella looked around this small god forsaken town and found nothing enthralling. There was a tiny hole in the wall bar/pub that seemed the only place actually somewhat exciting. Go figure! She walked into the bar to find it almost deserted but in reality this was the most people they got there on an uneventful weekday.

1 woman and 2 men were by the pool table betting who ever won got the night with the girl. Their lives must suck Bella thought. What has the world come to? Bella sat on a stool at the bar next to a man who was 38 years old. Over the years Bella became very good at telling peoples ages, heck she had nothing else to do. The man was beyond handsome. With the oddest shade of hair it was like someone poured a bottle of honey on his hair. Then his eyes were the brightest emerald green she had ever seen in her life. Then his chiseled sculptured face made him look like a Greek god. The man thoughts were about how much his daughter missed her mother. He knew he couldn't raise a teenager by himself. He knew what it was like to be a teenage boy, oh god help me, the man thought. So he was drowning his woes in alcohol, Bella thought to herself.

"I'll have a beer Mr. Bartender" said Bella "I'll need some I.D little missy" said the beer belly middle aged bartender. "First off no one calls me little missy and my driver's license is right here Bar boy" Bella told the man whose name tag Tyler.

_Name Isabella Swan age 25_, she made the bartender believe that that was what the I.D read.

Bella turned to the man on her right the one with daughter issues and began to speak. "So my name's Bella and I'm new to Forks. I'm guessing that the five other people here are the life of the town." grinning at him.

"No the life of this town is in fact at the retirement home, I'm Edward by the way"Edward commented laughing. Bella laughed along with him. "Well than I bet that is where we should be then, hey Tyler where is my beer dude?" she called to the bartender.

Edward was hysterical laughing with this young girl she made him feel again. He wasn't angry at his ex-wife Tanya. Or hurt that she had an affair. The pain was long gone when he looked at this girl with chocolate eyes that lighted up this cold dank bar.

Something inside Bella changed she wanted to make Edward laugh again and again. Smile more and she wanted his acceptance. She didn't understand these feelings they are all brand new to her. The bartender had not even given her the beer she ordered an hour ago. Which was weird because there was only six people in the bar including her. She got up to walk out and leave these uneasy feelings behind her. She never made it to the door. Edward came from behind and grasped her wrist "Don't leave" was all he said. She didn't and she couldn't go against what he said. They stayed there through the entire night laughing and getting to know each other. Tyler had to escort them out when he was closing the bar.

"I don't want to say goodbye yet" Bella whispered to Edward. "Then don't" Edward replied. They got into his car and drove to his home. He had a large old Victorian styled house. Bella got out of the car where Edward was waiting. He took her hand and led her into the house. Inside they shared a passionate kiss. In that moment they were more in love than Romeo and Juliet. Bella was in too deep but the descent held no way for her to resurface, then came the next kiss and the next. The frenzied kisses grew to more as Edward brought them the bedroom. He laid Bella onto the bed and they made love. Edward was asleep lying right next to her. If there was a heaven then this is what she would picture it to be. Bella now knew what love was. She understood why her brother cherished it. It wasn't all about being loved but to be able to love.


	3. Love Sucks

Chapter Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of the Characters. I'm not Stephanie Meyer. With that I want to say that this story though it has vampires is completely different. At the moment I am not sure how to bring the rest of the Characters into the story if anyone has any suggestions please tell me. Love y'all! That was long ;)

Chapter 3- Love sucks

The next morning Bella woke from her resting period. The part of each day she dreaded most. Where her memories play like a film in her head for her to experience each wrong she has committed to humanity. But last night it wasn't horrible at all. Locked in the arms of the man she loved. She knew this couldn't last forever. Reality finally set in. The peaceful world can't last. She can't involve him in her life. She finally lost her paradise.

Bella untangled his arms from her and dressed. She quietly snuck out of the house. She ran and didn't look back. She found an old oak tree and climbed into it and sobbed till she couldn't feel the pain stabbing her in the chest.

Jasper needed to hunt; he found a doe that was so frightened of him like it almost knew its fate. He then smelled something that shouldn't have been in the forest. As he grew closer it was the distinct smell of a vampire. _Bella_ he called out with his mind. "Bella" he heard her utter in a choked voice. He ran to his baby sister and cradled her high up in the oak tree. He didn't ask why nor did he care. He was here now and that was all that mattered. She is the brave one the leader. He was the coward and below her but right now, she for the first time needed him.

They both recovered from their experience in the tree. Neither of them talked about what happened but there was some silent understanding between the two of them.

"So school" Bella started. "Yea, it is extremely horrible but good cover story" Jasper stated as they were driving to school. "I wonder if people will like me" Bella said in a piercingly high pitched voice.

Jasper parked his black mustang in the closet parking space near the front of the school. Alice once she saw the car came running to the driver's side. She greeted Jasper with a hug and kiss. Liz whined "You know that is so gross, little sister right here".

"Hi Bella" Jenna said in an ecstatic voice."Hi yourself now I am guessing you have already planned the rest of weekend tiny one" Bella laughed. The three walked into the school, Alice and Jazz were holding hands making gushy eyes at each other. Bella made puking sounds in her thoughts and pushed them at her brother. Jazz just rolled his eyes at her. Bella walked into the office and collected her schedule and what not.

"Bella, who is do you have as a history teacher?" Alice asked "That would be a Mr. Cullen kind of funny you two have the same last name, must be a very common name." Bella replied not sure where this conversation was going exactly. "Mr. Cullen is my dad. So he gives you any trouble I'll keep him in line" Alice laughed at her own joke.

It was the end of the day and Bella just wanted it to be over, wow I do sound like a whiny teenager. The day was filled with guys hitting on her saying how hot she looked and girls starting rumors about her that she was with child, nice way of being inconspicuous. There was just one more period to go until she could leave this place. History, hopefully Alice didn't take after her father, another perky sugar hyper crazy annoying person and she would be done. Bella didn't need to have to deal with two of them.

Bella made it into History just as the late bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Cullen, had his back to her as he wrote notes on the chalk board. "Excuse me sir I'm new to this class" Bella began in the most innocent tone she could muster up.

"And your name is" Mr. Cullen started to say but as he turned around and saw Bella's face he stopped. It was Edward the same man from the bar last night. The Adonis was standing right in front of her in the classroom. The one she made the connection to that nothing could ever change. The man she loved. "Bella" he barely whispered just low enough that only Bella heard it.

"Where can I sit, Mr. Cullen?" Liz asked wanting to get out of the awkward situation. "Go sit in the back next to Eric. Eric, please raise your hand." Bella went to take her seat.

"Today we are going to be starting local history" Edward said. He then wrote a date on the board, 1896. "Does anybody know what is significant about this year? Anybody?" no one but Bella raised their hand. "Bella" Matt said exasperated.

"Over 500 people died from an influenza outbreak" Bella answered. "Correct but some people's opinions differed they believe the deaths were caused by something else and they used the flu as a cover story so the U.S wouldn't be afraid" Edward told in an ominous voice. Bella stopped breathing at that point. Did someone know the truth of what really happened 213 years prior? "Gang violence" Edward reviled to the class. Bella let the breathe out she was holding go. The bell rang and Bella was the first one out of the classroom running away from her problems like she always did instead of resolving the issues.

Edward woke thinking today would be the most glorious day of his life. He was in love with the beautiful, confident, and spunky Bella. He couldn't and wouldn't deny it. Bella was the perfect name for her beautiful inside and out. He thought about how he would tell Alice. He had wonderful dreams of their future wedding and possibly children. God I'm pathetic. One night with a woman and I'm a love struck teenager.

But as he pried his eyes open the soft feeling of Bella's skin in his arms was actually a pillow. The alarm clock jolted him into reality. It was just some one night stand to her. She didn't even leave a note. Her not wanting to see me again was one thing but Bella not feeling the same emotions I experienced was like someone ripping my heart out and tearing it to shreds.

I needed to get ready for work. Make sure Bella was awake, fed and ready for school. I needed to piece myself back together before Jenna saw me. I took a long shower to ease some of the building stress.

I knew something was wrong with Dad. He wasn't acting right. He woke up late, hardly talked, and drank two sips of his coffee and a bite of his toast. But I couldn't tell what led to this behavior. I wasn't going to see what was wrong he needs some time to think to think and work out whatever was bothering him. So I sat through a silent car ride to school. I was just waiting to be with Jasper again.


	4. What Happens In The Dark

Chapter disclaimer I don't own twilight and I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Thanks to the reviewers, readers, and people who favorite me that means the world to me… It should be the Mariners but I only know the Yankees.

**SmokeyMelina, EdwardxBellaxLover, vampregurl09, Liatwilightdoll, stupidlambb,kasiarlz,**

Previously in The Ties That Can't Break- From Bella's part - _The bell rang and Bella was the first one out of the classroom running away from her problems like she always did instead of resolving the issues._

Chapter 4- Happens In the Dark

As Bella exited the classroom she connected to Jasper's mind. _I need you now please_ she thought to him. Jasper was down the hall in a matter of seconds. _What is wrong Bella_ he answered her in their now one mind. _I umm… kind of slept with Mr. Cullen last night that is what's wrong,_ she told her brother. _You did what Bella, you should have known better. God Bella, is what happened this morning about this, _Jasper replied now understanding the conflicting emotions she felt. As a vampire once you make a connection it is for life. That **love** she feels toward him will never surpass. He realized that this morning's event was her mourning him in her own way, protecting him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" Jasper finally spoke aloud. "Hi guys, so Bella how was your first day at Forks High?" Alice asked as she came over to them.

"Good" Bella said in a cold tone and left. Bella went to the closet large town outside of Forks, Port Angeles and found an old Car dealership. They had old and used motorbikes. Once she saw the black ninja she knew she needed it. The smell of burning rubber filled her nose and she was free driving to Jazz's apartment. When she got there was a shiny yellow Porsche there too. She walked into Jasper's room to find that the fancy car belonged to Alice. It matched her perfectly shiny, bright and fast.

"Hey Bella we are going to hang out at my house, my dad is going out tonight, so do you want to come?" Alice asked with a wide grin. _Say Yes_, Jazz thought to her. "Sure I'd love to Alice". So Edward was going out, I wonder if it was to meet another girl.

They got to Alice's house where Jazz told her to control herself. What could she possibly do? They watched some romantic comedy that was boring as hell. Alice seemed to love it, I didn't see that one coming Bella thoughts oozing with sarcasm. Bella made comments on how stupid and unrealistic it was. Then Bella heard a key enter the lock and begin to turn. Jasper heard it too. Edward is home. "Hey kids … Bella" Edward's voice cracked as he said her name. "Hi" was all Bella could say. It was all her brain could process.

"So Jasper have you been watching those Yankees they are on fire right now." Edward struck up conversation. "Oh yea the Yankees are the best" Jazz never really understood why Americans loved their baseball so much. Growing up in England in the 1360s all we thought about was surviving, yet now all they care about is if their precious team makes it to the World Series. Americans are such odd diverse creatures.

"I love me some Jeter and A-rod" Bella decided to put her two senses into the conversation. The two men just starred at her like she had gone insane. "They are very hot" Alice added "Hey" Jazz said faking hurt from her statement. "You know I love you Jazzy" Alice comforted Jasper.

* * *

Soon enough the four were watching television and laughing together. It wasn't weird that Edward was Alice's Dad or that he looked older than them. Edward and Alice ate popcorn while the two vampires were drinking water. The water was actually going down the bathroom sink while they pretended to go to the bathroom.

"That movie was lame, how was it an epic love story if the two were never together." Alice said as she critiqued the movie

"It's a classic, honey and a love story doesn't need a happy ending because in reality most don't" Edward tried to reason with his daughter.

"The Bronte sisters were a little mental I give you that I'm more of a Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth fan myself where the two characters realize they love each other **before **it is too late." Jasper never liked any of the Bronte sisters works; they were semi-twisted in a dark way. Jane Eyre was the only one he sort of liked it had a good ending.

"It was a love that they took to their graves, Heathcliff and Catherine were soul mates and they lived on forever in their after lives." Bella defended her favorite novel in 652 years walking the Earth.

"I complete…" Edward was cut off when the lights went off in the house. It was pitch black to human's eyes but to Bella and Jasper their vision was blurry which an odd experience was because they normally see as well in light in the dark. They needed this to hunt their prey at night. The lights suddenly went back on. Jasper went to see if the circuit breaker was having problems. Bella saw that something in the room was different, changed. The mirror near the door was no longer there. It was underneath the coffee table. Bella bent down and picked it up. In black paint it read **I know what you are****. **Bella gasped; someone was here in the house. They were powerful enough to block their presence from two old vampires. Who was it? What was it? The same questions she asked herself when she first came to Forks.

"Jasper" Bella screamed for her brother. Edward got up and practically ran toward Bella's side. Bella mentally pushed him. He went flying back toward the couch. Alice was crying. She was terrified of the blackout, the mirror and now Bella. "Bella" Edward was now worried for him and his daughter's safety.

"Bella, what is going…"Jasper saw the mirror. _We have to get out of here now_, he thought to Bella. _What about Alice, I know you can't stay away and I from Edward so we can't exactly leave now can we, _Liz thought back to her brother.

Edward and Alice looked on to see the two have their silent conversation. Edward knew something wasn't right here. Ever since Jasper started dating his daughter he noticed something odd about him. Even when he first encountered Bella, she was different and unlike any body he had ever met.

"Jasper, please what is going on? What does that mean, I know what you are, and it just doesn't make sense." Alice pleaded.

"Alice don't expect answers to questions you're too afraid to hear the truth to" Bella countered. "Bella, tell us the truth now" Edward was done with Bella's games he wanted to know what he and his daughter had gotten them into.

"Bella and I aren't human, not even close, we were at one time that was in 1374" Jasper explained in a calm reassuring voice.

"Let's cut to the chase we're vampires, blood sucking killers, you like your answer Alice" Bella harshly answered all the unknown questions.


	5. ExplanationsThe Order

Chapter disclaimer I don't own twilight. In this chapter I wasn't going to explain the Order but you got a very long juicy explanation. Since there isn't a mention of Italy in my story why would they be called the Volturi just explaining my change in name. The next chapter is going to be more of fluff and romance between Edward and Bella. I'm not going to be updating this much anymore maybe just once during the school week and once during the weekend. I would love any feedback even if it is criticism dude I can take it. The rest of the Cullen family will be in the chapter 6 or 7. Oh I don't know what the creature lurking around is either, so that was long, I hope you like it.

Chapter 5- Explanations

"Jasper why don't you clean up this mess with whatever seems to know what we are. I'm out of here" Bella was almost out the door at that point. "You better not leave Isabella or so help me God. I am sick and tired of you. I am always left to take care of the chaos you leave in your path. I was finally living a pretty normal life when I came here, but now you come and destroy everything." Jasper threatened Bella menacingly.

"Oh blame me; you put me in every situation. I'm a monster because of you. I didn't want this but you had to get involved with Aro and The Order. So when I embraced this life you hate me. Now I'm done." Bella was tired of her brother looking down upon her like she was less than her. She just did what was in her nature what was truly wrong with that. It was the way vampires were intended to be so why try any other way to survive. Of course she had bought that blood bank to supply her hunger she broke one of the laws of The Order but Aro would never kill her. Hurt and torture her yes but he knew the truth of how powerful her brother and she are.

"I didn't ask you to come here you just showed up" Jasper said in a whisper that was only audible to Bella. It was like a slap in the face to Bella to hear him say that.

"What was that Jasper?" Edward pushed Jasper against the closed door so hard that it made a loud bang that echoed through the house. "If I were you I would remember who the predator is" Jasper warned. Edward automatically let go of Jasper and backed away from him. That's what I thought, Jasper knew that scared him for now.

"Jasper, if this person or… v… vampire knows what can you do? Will they hurt you? Kill you? I'm scared." Alice's voice cracked several times as she tried to get her thoughts out especially when she tried to say what he was. It seemed so strange it isn't like he just became it but now having this information frightened her more than anything. She always thought they had common interests. Now she knows that they aren't even the same race let me rephrase that same species.

"It isn't a vampire, why would they try to expose us that would mean exposing themselves in the process and being put on the bad list with The Order. And if it was a human, which it isn't, I could eliminate the danger. This was too powerful to be human or vampire. I can only think of one vampire that has this much power and that would be Aro the leader of The Order." Jasper said

"Who is 'The Order'?" Alice asked slightly worried. "The Order is the secret society of vampires, they let us live in a world where we aren't being hunted by mobs of people. They protect us but they are way beyond corrupted now that they do more harm than good. Aro the founder of The Order was once my friend or at least I thought he was when I was human. He is one of the first vampires in existence. He made me believe becoming this was going to be the best thing that happened to me. He told me I would lead the vampires to salvation with him. I persuaded Bella to make the change as well. Then I really learned what this life truly involved. I tried to find alternative ways to survive. They punished me. I wasn't informed of the so called laws that you had to kill to survive. Bella soon became Aro's right hand. Aro took my human wife Maria and forced Bella to kill her as I watched. I had broken two major laws, trying to sustain from a different source than the natural one and opting to not kill. I was also punished for fraternizing with a human. Aro didn't only punish me he took it out on Bella thinking that because we could communicate inside our minds that we both thought the same way. I believe Bella is still within his good graces. Though I don't believe he knows of her alternative uses of finding human blood, she owns a blood bank", Jasper explained.

"If it is something else and not a vampire or a human, how can you know you're strong enough to eliminate the danger as you put it? You just pushed Bella away the only one who could help you" Edward thought logically but he really needed to know his Bella was alright. His Bella, he really had to stop thinking like that.

"I know my baby sister. She didn't go far. Plus she made the same connection to, you Edward that I made to Jenna. For us emotions never fade nor do memories. It is the quality that makes us unredeemable. Humans can push emotions away and change the way they feel. They don't remember every horrific event they have experienced. She can't leave you. She'll feel guilty from leaving you unprotected from whatever is after us." Jasper smiled he was the only one in the world who could find Bella predictable. Maybe it was because their minds are so intertwined together that they know each other perhaps too well.

"She loves me" Edward muttered to himself. Bella loved me just as much as I her. In the midst of last night's events he was exuberant. His love for wasn't unrequited.

"This is kind of disgusting; my boyfriend's younger sister is in love with my dad. This is a much messed up family and just so extremely gross!" Alice said out loud not quit exactly meaning to. "Is it gross that said boyfriend is 653 years old and that Bella is 652 years old? I think that we're the cradle robbers." Jasper said laughing.

"You're such an old man" Alice whispered lovingly to Jasper and then giggling. "Okay now I'm the one feeling grossed out. As your Father Alice I do not want to know what happens when I leave. I'm going for a drive to clear my head" Edward turned to leave when Jasper took off a necklace and handed it to Matt. "Take this it will protect you from any harm. It doesn't work on me but it will ward off any creature that has the intent to hurt you in any way" and with that Edward put the red pendant necklace that looked like it was an antique on and headed for his silver Volvo.

As Edward drove aimlessly through the town of Forks he noticed someone or something following his car. He sped up but the shadow sped up as well. He made a U-turn and was prepared to gun it when his passenger door opened and in came Bella sitting down next to him. Edward released the breathe he realized he had been holding at the time. He was thankful that it was Bella and not the danger Jasper saw fit to eliminate.

"What do you think you are doing out driving all over when there is some lunatic thing out here? What is your problem do you want to give me a heart attack and let me remind you my heart is no longer beating?" Bella babbled on.

Edward stopped the car on the side of the empty road and did the only thing he knew to shut Bella up. He kissed her with as much feeling as he knew how. He expressed how deeply he loved her with that one kiss.

"I love you Isabella" "As I love you Edward but we should get you home, I forget that humans actually need sleep. Now move over so I can drive, I saw you drive, scary. What if you crashed? You were driving too fast at least I have increased senses but you don't. I'm beginning to think you have death wish because first off you're in love with me."

They got back to Edward's house, as they walked in holding hands Bella heard what her brother and Alice were doing up stairs in Alice's bedroom. "Knock it off you two, I can hear you Jasper" Bella said knowing Jasper could hear her perfectly fine.

_I knew you would come back Izzy and before you ask I'm not mad at you. What you said was true, I dragged you into this, it was my entire fault and I completely admit that, _Jasper mentally apologized to Bella, though in a way Bella should have been the one mad at him. It would have been so much better if he said it out loud therefore it would be on the record. The apology of the century well actually six.


	6. Christmas Interruptions

Chapter Disclaimer-

I don't own twilight and I'm not Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. So I promised some fluff and here it is. Cullen Christmas next chapter and a few surprises there has already been mention of the surprise character. Guess who it is?

**Thanks to Smokeymelina for being a loyal reader and reviewer and for the alerts added by RomanticLamb and EdwardxBellaxLover. Please alert, favorite, or review this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
at the Christmas party hop.  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
ev'ry couple tries to stop.

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
let the Christmas spirit ring.  
Latter we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling.

You will get a sentimental feeling  
when you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly."

Rockin' around the Christmas Tree.  
Have a happy holiday.  
Ev'ryone dancing merrily  
in the new old fashioned way

Chapter 6- Christmas Interruptions 

It has been a month since that frightful day. There haven't been any more mysterious encounters. So for now they were safe. Bella had finally conformed her eating habits from human blood to drinking animal blood. She had to hunt more often to calm her insatiable thirst. It's December 23, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Winter break was something Bella was looking forward to. It would be uninterrupted time with Edward, no fronts and charades. Most importantly there would definitely be no distractions. Things with Edward were better than ever, if you catch my drift. They were more in love than they ever were.

* * *

"So class, Happy Holidays when you return we're starting our lessons on WWII so be ready" and with that winter break had begun. Bella had stayed behind after class so she and Edward could leave together. "So Christmas break, Mr. Cullen" Bella began. "I love it when you call me Mr. Cullen, Plus I get you all to myself for an entire week, I don't think I'm sharing" Edward said in a low whisper in Bella's ear. "Oh, really now" Bella challenged Edward with a large grin overtaking her face.

They made it to his house in separate cars because even though she was 614 years older than him it was technically illegal to have a relationship with your teacher. Edward then decided he was going to carry Bella bridle style into the house. Thank God, Jasper and Alice weren't here. They were frantically kissing moving up the stairs. Bella had her legs wrapped around Edward's waist. Then the stupid horrible phone just had to ring and interrupt them. "Don't pick it up" Bella managed to get out. "What if it was an important call, Bella?" Edward let go of Bella and ran to pick up the phone.

"Hey Mom, Dad" "Yes" "No" "Okay" "See you tomorrow" Bella heard him answer into the phone, she didn't ease drop. She just wanted to finish what they started.

"So I have some bad and good news, which do you want to hear first?" Edward asked. "Hmm, good" Bella wondered what this was all about. "So my family is spending Christmas here but they are staying until New Years."

"What? Why?" Bella asked. "Their plans got messed up. I know that it's horrible but there is always spring break and summer vacation" Edward tried to find the brighter side. Don't get me wrong I love my family but they have awful timing for popping up. He had planned his whole week of vacation around and with Bella. Maybe Jazz and Bella could be around all week they are Alice's friends after all.

"So we have tonight all to our selves still right?" Bella asked "I'll race you upstairs" Edward said even though Edward knew he would never win. Bella was up stairs lying on his bed in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Then the next morning Edward woke up with Bella in his arms smiling up at him. "I was waiting for you to wake up" Bella pouted. "Good morning, love" Edward just adored Bella. They got dressed and went downstairs. Edward was eating cereal while Bella was watching him with wide curious eyes. Somehow she found this interesting and entertaining watching him while he eats.

Bella heard a car pull to a stop outside. She knew it was Jazz. Then a minute later Alice came running in pulling Jazz along behind her. "I can't believe it is Christmas break already" Alice said happily.

_I see you had a good night Izzy_, Max started a silent conversation with Bella, while father and daughter talked to each other. _Yes very, so Edward's family is going to be here for the next week. How about we go for a little hunting trip this week? I feel the need to go up north? Can we try polar bears, please? There is nothing like a good penguin to get you into the holiday spirit, right?_ Bella asked her brother.

Jazz began to laugh out loud at the absurd comment Bella had made. Edward and Alice both looked at the two of them as if to ask them to explain Jazz's sudden outburst of laughter. "Bella wants to try polar bears and penguins to get into the holiday spirit" Jasper said as he began to laugh again. This time Bella, Edward, and Alice joined in with him.

"Ali, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Rosalie are coming to stay here this week right up until new years." Edward informed his daughter.

"Jazz I still have some Christmas shopping to do, you want to accompany me? Even if you don't I'm dragging you with me anyway." Bella said getting up and walking out the door. Jasper followed out the door after giving Alice a peck on the check and a sweet goodbye.

"Oh, Bye, Edward, I love you and please be careful don't do anything stupid where I have to come save your sorry ass!" Bella said poking her head through a slit between the door and outside. There was a large smile spread across her face, Bella closed the door and ran to Jasper's car.

* * *

"So what did you get for Alice?" Bella asked Jasper as they exited the car and entered the mall that was in Port Angeles. "A necklace with a heart pendant" he answered her with a loving smile thinking back to when he bought it. It was completely cliché but it represented everything he felt for her, she truly is his heart.

Bella was now worried about the gift she bought for Edward. "What did you get for Edward?" "A car" "What kind of did you get him car?"

"An Aston Martin, is it too much. I didn't know what to get him so I thought he would like another car especially the Vanquish. Oh I'm so stupid it is so impersonal, not like what you got Alice it doesn't show how much I love him" Bella said.

"You know Bella you can get me an Aston Martin too for Christmas I wouldn't mind at all." Jasper said. "Nah I already got your gift along with a present for myself!"

Bella still didn't get anything for Alice. Bella walked around the small shopping mall. What can she get her boyfriend's daughter who's also her brother's girlfriend, who seemingly has everything?

_Bella she has been raving about some new Marc Jacob's boots for the past month_ Jasper thought to Bella. Jasper could see she had no clue what Alice would want. Bella always sat there listening to Alice ramble on but she never quit hears what she tells her. Bella was never the girly girl she cared more about her motorcycles.

_Thanks_ Bella answered as she went into the department store going to the section that would have the boots. Bella remembered the exact description that it looked like from Jasper's thoughts. Bella actually had to pry the last pair of boots out of a girl's hands which wasn't that hard.

* * *

The next day came. It was Christmas. Bella for the first time since she had come to Forks stayed with her brother for the night instead of Edward. It was so hard to know that within the night she couldn't look over to see Edward or feel him lying beside her, or even kiss him. Jasper had said that their family had arrived at 5:00 pm yesterday and they decorated the Christmas tree together.

Jazz and Bella shared gifts. Jazz got Bella all the accessories to the brand new Ducati motorcycle Bella gifted herself, she has an obsession. His gift also came along with tight leather pants that Bella couldn't wait to wear while riding the Ducati or for Edward. Bella handed Jazz the keys to his brand new midnight blue Ford Mustang she got him.

They were spending Christmas with Edward and Alice's family. This is going to be one hell of a family affair. It will be a Christmas no one will ever be able to forget.

**So Guess who the surprise character is? and the next update will be soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! love y'all**


	7. And So This Is Christmas

**Chapter Disclaimer- I don't own twilight and no copyright infringement is intended by this. **_Okay this is my longest chapter yet for that. This is the second in the three Christmas installments. I didn't update in like a week for me that is a long time so you are being rewarded with this extra long chapter. I find ways to redeem myself .To answer all the questions right now the reason everyone gets confused with the names is that when I type this I save it with other names and a few events and such differ. I'm a horrible editor and I have no beta I feel weird asking some author I never talked to before kind of weird. _

_

* * *

_

Jenna- Alice

_Matt- Edward_

_Liz – Bella_

_Max- Jasper (I use Jazz a lot)_

_David Sr. - Carlisle_

_David Jr. - Emmett_

__

Lisamarie- Rosalie

_

* * *

_

This song kind of has no relation to this but it should be classic song you think of when you sing carols.

So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year is over  
A new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear ones  
The old and the young

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The war is so long  
And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year is over  
A new one just begun  
And so happy Christmas  
We hope you have fun  
The near and the dear ones  
The old and the young

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year is over  
A new one just begun

* * *

Previously in The Ties That Can't Break-

They were spending Christmas with Edward and Alice's family. This is going to be one hell of a family affair. It will be a Christmas no one will ever be able to forget.

Chapter 7- And So This Is Christmas, and What Have We Done

Bella placed a huge red bow on top of her for Edward she just hoped he liked it. Jazz and Bella walked up the path way and rang the doorbell. An older woman with the same copper color as Edward with a few grays opened the door, "Oh you must be Jasper and Isabella, Alice has told us so much about the two of you. Come in, Come in dears." She was most definitely Edward's mother, and Alice's grandmother.

"You're very beautiful, honey" the woman said to Bella. "Thank you" Bella said in a sweet polite tone. "I'm Esme but please call me Mom, everyone seems to" Esme or rather Mom laughed at that.

The house looked amazing for the holiday, decked in red and green for the Christmas festivities. She was greeted by Carlisle, he told her to call him dad. He was without a doubt Edward's father; Bella could see where Edward got his handsome looks from. His older brother Emmett greeted her with a huge bear hug, he even reminded her of a large bear of a man. He looked the complete opposite of Edward. If Bella was human the hug might have even hurt a little. Alice jumped at Bella next to give her a hug and whispered in her ear that Edward was in the Kitchen, not that she didn't know already. There was a woman in the kitchen talking to Edward; it was Rosalie Emmett's wife. When Bella walked into the Kitchen she immediately noticed how gorgeous Rosalie was but Rosalie immediately exited the room glaring at her. What was her problem, I haven't even said anything to her yet and she dislikes me. Wait until I do then she really will hate me, Bella thought and a small smirk appeared upon her lips.

"So Edward your gift is outside" Bella said into his left ear. "What do you mean its outside?" Edward asked slightly befuddled.

"I meant what I said, it is outside" Bella saw no one coming so she gave Edward a peck on the lips making sure that no one was even near the kitchen at the time. Bella walked back into the living room and sat next to Jazz and Alice on the sofa. If you could even say that Rosalie was glaring even more would be an understatement. Edward was going straight to the door to see what Bella was talking about, but as he went to reach for the doorknob it turned from the other side. The door then opened to reveal a beautiful tall blonde woman.

"Tanya" Matt said in utter shock at why his ex-wife was standing in front of him. "Mom" Jenna said in disbelief. "Isabella" Tanya said her voice full of venom. "What is going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Get out Isabella and Jasper now before I make you leave" Tanya's eyes were fill to the rim with rage. "Why should we, we were invited and you obviously weren't?" Bella said with a large grin on her face.

Tanya ran from the door way to where Bella was standing and rammed her up against the wall. Now they no longer looked like two women in a heated argument but two animals fighting for their territory and ready to kill each other. "Tanya" Jazz said right before he pulled her off of Bella.

Jazz and Bella were standing side by side. "I want you two to stay away from my family for good" Tanya was trying to force them out of the house and make sure they never come back.

"You have got to be kidding me, a hybrid, does The Order even know about Alice?" Bella screamed at Tanya. "No, I was protecting my family from them" Tanya said.

"Great parental values you have going on! What were you going to do when she turns 18 and the vampire genes finally dominate the human ones? She'll just have cravings to kill all her friends. Oh and where were you? I didn't see you protecting your family we took over that role" Bella was half sarcastic, half worried. Alice was a hybrid. There was a reason The Order kept knowledge of all existing hybrids. They are extremely strong but at the same time stupid with all their human conflicting emotions.

_Jazz, what the hell should we do? _Bella thought to Jasper. _We aren't going anywhere _Jazz answered Bella. Jazz never trusted Tanya she always had a hidden agenda.

"So, I already told you to leave, I'm not asking you I'm telling you to leave." Tanya had grown frustrated with Jasper and Isabella. "Only Edward has the right to kick us out of his own home" Bella said looking at Edward who had been quite for a while now.

"You lied to me Tanya our whole relationship was built on a lie. Bella never lied to me ever. Bella, I'm so sorry but for right now, I can't be with you not after hearing this and I hope that you don't hate me for that" Edward looked like he was on the verge of a major mental break down.

His family just looked on unsure of what had just gone on but to afraid to ask or find the answer except Rosalie. "Can someone explain what the hell is going on here, please inform me of the nonsense all of you were talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Not now Aunt Rose" Alice said. Everything had been perfect. Now I find out that my mother is a vampire as well as most of the other important people in my life seem to be. So that inevitably makes me half vampire and half human. A hybrid was what they called it, How can you be something else and not even be aware of it? So I ran out the front door. I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't care. The surroundings just kept moving by but not once did I stop to take notice as to where I was. I heard a noise and there must have been a rock on the ground because the next thing I know I fell to the floor. It was then that I realized I was in a forest. There were trees upon trees that seemed to span on forever. I was officially lost. There was something moving in front of me and before I could let out a scream I felt sharp pain in the back of my head and then all I saw was black.

"I will go find my daughter" Tanya said. "Oh, no you will not" Bella said. "You put her into this predicament, I am pretty sure she doesn't need you right now .So my sister and I will go and find my girlfriend" Jazz said clearly upset with Tanya. Jasper dragged Bella out the door with him. So they began running trying to pick up Alice's scent.

_Bella what have we gotten ourselves into this time? _Jazz asked Bella in a conversation that only the two of them heard. _Do you love Alice?_ Bella countered back. _Of course I do, how can you question that I don't love her Bella? _Jasper couldn't believe that Bella could doubt his love for Alice; it was like saying that Bella didn't love Edward with her whole existence. _That makes it all the more simpler to answer your question. We stay, and whatever comes our way we will fight together. If it was me Jazzy you would do the same maybe with a little more sarcasm._ Bella smiled to her brother. _Ha very funny, Bella _Jasper said.

They split up to cover more distance. Jasper picked up Alice's scent near a large mass of trees in the woods. There was something else with her. The scent was not of a human nor was it of a vampire. It was something else entirely but he had smelled it once before when they had the mystery home invader.

_Bella, I found her but something is there with her. I don't know what it is but it is one in the same to whatever came into the house and left the note, _Jasper called out to Bella through his mind. _I'm coming Jazz,_ Bella called back. Bella found Jasper and they ran toward the direction where Alice's was coming from.

Alice's hands and feet were tied with rope and she was blind folded. There was a tall woman not far from us. Jasper went over to Alice and untied her hands and feet but the unknown female came closer to them. That was when Bella saw the appearance of the woman, Bella gasped. It couldn't be her. She had thought she died years ago at her own hands none the less. How is it that she is still alive after already dying?

"Maria" Bella whispered reassuring herself that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "How are you standing in front of me? I thought I killed you" Bella chocked out. "You see Isabella; technically I never in fact died that night the magic flowing through my veins protected me from my impending death."

"What do you mean magic?" Jasper asked as he carried the unawake Alice in his arms. "My handsome Jasper it turned out that I had witch blood and please put down your little pet, wait rather hybrid. You never did like to abide by the rules Jasper" Maria said

_Bella, take Alice home and I'll deal with Maria_, Jasper said. _No I'm staying, _Bella answered defiantly. _We don't know how strong Maria is or what emotions she has bottled up I won't let her hurt you_ Bella told Jasper mentally pouring all her love for her brother into that one sentence.

"I've killed a few of your kind throughout my immortal life Jasper and I can't say I won't do it again if you don't come with me" Maria smirked an evil grin. "Go ahead Maria kill me" Jasper answered he was done with Maria's vindictive ways.

"No I meant Isabella, your precious perfect little sister who can do no wrong in your eyes" Maria spat out with so much jealousy emanating from her that she looked like she was turning red from all the rage.

_Jazz, run now_, Bella yelled to Jasper through her thoughts. They ran with Jasper carrying the sleeping Alice in his arms. In a matter of minutes they were back at Edward's home. Bella was glad to be back to where she truly felt safe from the outside world mainly because Edward made her feel emotionally and mentally safe even though she was stronger than he was.

Bella opened the door to reveal Tanya and Edward hugging and as if right on queue Tanya kissed Edward hard on the lips. It was like a blow to the stomach for Bella. She was hurt beyond compare. And so this is what heartbreak feels like. Merry Christmas Bella, she thought to herself.


	8. We're All Just Messed Up

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own Twilight nor is there any****copyright infringement that is intended by this. **_So I wanted to have one more update before the New Year. I will be putting up a one-shot that I might continue to be a story (Yay). So I want to thank the reviews I got for the last chapter. Please review just say like or dislike it means a lot to hear what people think. So happy New Year everyone!!!_

Previously in The Ties That Can't Break- _Tanya kissed Edward hard on the lips. It was like a blow to the stomach for Bella._

Chapter 8- We're All Just Messed Up 

"Edward" Bella said with her eyes closed. "Bella, I can explain." Edward was so nervous; he couldn't have Bella leaving him. She was his everything. He didn't kiss Tanya, she kissed him. While Bella and Jasper were out searching for his daughter, Tanya and he were talking and he told her how happy he was with Bella. How it just all felt right for him finally even though he was at the craziest point in his life. Tanya embraced him in a hug but when the door suddenly began to open she pulled him into a kiss. Hopefully Bella would believe me.

"I have two eyes you don't have to explain anything to me" Bella said with anger as she sat down on the couch.

* * *

Jasper was bringing Alice upstairs watched. She wasn't bleeding he was sure of that but he just couldn't distinguish all the hordes of thoughts jumbled inside his head. Maria is alive, she wants him back and she is a witch? What else could now be problematic? Tanya for one and Alice is a hybrid. The Order has a vendetta against him already and now most likely Bella too. Yeah, I've got it pretty messed up if I do say so myself.

* * *

How could he? We were still technically together and he kissed her. Does he not love me? What did I do wrong? Edward's family was now staying at a hotel in town and away from ground zero. It is good that they are away from the chaos and disarray that we are in. Jasper has no clue what to do. Edward is pacing around the living room and as for Tanya she hit the road jack, and I hope she never comes back no more, no more.

My first instinct is telling me to run from Forks and get as far away as possible. Though Edward may not even love me I can't leave him. He is the only thing worth living for in my long life except for Jazz.

"Bella, please, just talk to me" Edward begged. "No why should I" Bella was overly angered, why should she forgive him?

"I'm sorry, she kissed me. The only reason I even hugged her was because she was congratulating me on being happy, with you. I have never lied to you before and I'm damn well not starting now."

"What am I supposed to say, yes Edward I forgive you?" Bella said dripping with sarcasm. "Yes that would kind of be the whole point Bella" Edward said smiling at Bella.

"Yes I forgive you Edward" Bella had a small smile gradually growing on her face into a full blown grin. "That is what I've been waiting for. Bella would you like your Christmas gift now?" Edward asked.

"Sure" Bella responded unsure. She found herself nervous. I'm a god damn vampire I should not be afraid of a present.

Edward got down on one knee in front of her. "Will you Isabella Marie Swan marry me?" "Of course" Bella said and then she pulled Edward onto the sofa with her and began to greedily kiss him. Then she heard footsteps beginning to descend the staircase. Bella knew at once that it was Jasper.

"He even asked my permission Bella, no joke." Japer laughed "I bet he even would have asked our father if he wasn't six feet under." Jasper chuckled at himself he sure knew how to crack himself up.

_So is Alice okay Jazz, _Bella asked Jasper.

"Alice should be waking up soon" Jasper said. Relief flooded Edward's face his little was okay. He was afraid that all the lies had finally got to her. All the secrets, maybe it could just go back to normal tomorrow. But normal didn't include Bella.

"So, I have a quick question or rather some clarifications that need to be made, Tanya is a vampire so that would make Alice a hybrid as called it is that right?" Edward asked. He was unsure of what had truly gone down in his own home. It had all happened so extremely fast, to his human eyes that is.

"That would be correct" Jasper answered. Jasper now realized how farfetched his immortal life had become. He is in love with a hybrid; his ex-wife is a witch (whom he thought was dead for at least 600 years already). While is little sister is in love with a human (whose ex-wife is a vampire and daughter a hybrid, the very same that I am in love with). Plus both I and my sister are vampires, doesn't that just round off the weirdness. Simply amazing, just exactly what I always intended to do with my life. (I hope you know that I fully support interspecies mingling!)

"Will Tanya try to hurt Bella again, if she has the chance?" Edward didn't want Bella suffering under the hands of Tanya.

"She can try, but I'm older and therefore stronger. The reason Jasper pulled her off me when he did was because I would have killed her right then and there. I would have felt no remorse for my actions. Tanya and I have never been on good terms." Bella said. She wishes she would have killed Tanya, and then it might have saved her a lot of trouble. What would Edward think of her if she had followed through with that course of action?

"What happened when you two went to search for Alice when she ran from the house?" Edward was worried that something had gone wrong in their hunt to for his daughter. Things had been almost perfect, as perfect as could be, but now everything was spiraling out of control for all of them.

"Alice was being kept hostage by my ex-wife who I had known to be dead for many hundreds of years. Bella had killed her but now somehow she is alive and kicking. She said she was a witch. I'm not sure what to believe anymore, I have seen too many events in my long life to doubt that the existence of witches is true." Jasper explained to a now very confused Edward.

"Bella you killed your brother's wife how could you do such a thing that is downright despicable?" Edward looked horrified at Bella.

"I had no other choice at the time, I was young and not fully in control of the insatiable thirst yet", how could he judge me Bella thought.

Bella and Jasper heard Alice's mattress squeak as Alice rose from her bed. She was finally awake.

* * *

Alice got up from her bed it hurt to move. Her head was aching, she carefully left her room. Then she began her trek downstairs, she made it to the last step and looked out to the room to see Bella, Jasper, and her dad sitting together in what looked like a deep confrontation.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Alice questioned to no one in particular sounding very exasperated at the situation she now found herself and everyone she loved in. For the second time today she became woozy, her grip on the banister loosened and she fell to the floor but unlike last time she didn't she black. A rush of images flooded in front of her eyelids.

**

* * *

**

Quick Question-

_Should I change the way you kill a vampire rip them apart and burn the pieces or the traditional stake through the heart. Please answer in the form of review !!!! _


End file.
